1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward a handle assembly, and more particularly toward a folding handle assembly of a type used in an operator for opening and closing a window.
2. Background Art
Handles for opening and closing pivotally-mounted windows are well known in the art. Window operators typically have an operator base which is mounted on a window frame and a worm gear drive with an associated linkage for engaging the sash of a window. An input drive member transmits a torque for rotating the worm gear drive and actuating the linkage. A handle and housing assembly attach to the drive input member for aesthetic reasons, to protect the operator components, and to permit an individual to manually rotate the drive input member to open and close a window.
It is generally desirable for the components of a handle and housing assembly to be simply yet reliably connected to facilitate assembly and servicing of the operator throughout its useful life. Of course, it is also desirable that such an assembly not only facilitate the installation and service of the operator, but also that the operator allow easy and reliable use of the operator over a long useful life. Still further, it is desirable that such operation be provided by an assembly which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.